


Exact Opposite of Useless

by Vivianwjw123



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Can be placed anywhere after Season 1, Don't Judge Me, Fixit is adorable little segway mini-con, Fixit must be protected, Fluff, Gen, Sideswipe and the mini-cons have a bond, Sideswipe can be nice sometimes, a bit of angst, when he's not a proud jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianwjw123/pseuds/Vivianwjw123
Summary: Fixit gets nightmares of being abandoned over being useless, so he doesn't sleep. It doesn't help him in the long run. Sideswipe comforts him.ORSideswipe becomes brother hen.





	Exact Opposite of Useless

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcannon that Sideswipe has a soft spot for the Bee Team mini-cons, like he's their big brother. He teases them, but he cares. Here's one time he caught Fixit overworking himself.

Fixit busied himself with organising the scrapyard's command center. He was tired, but it was still better than the nightmares he gets when he manages to fall into recharge. Fixit rubs his tired optics. _I'm NOT useless_ , he tells himself, _the team needs me_ , but everyday he finds it just a little bit harder to convince himself. It was getting difficult to keep his optics open. He was soo tired.  
"C'mon stay awake," Fixit mumbled, "Stay..." He  couldn't blink the darkness away, and felt himself falling...  
.  
.  
.  
Your every move should be against regulations!  
_Wait I-_  
.  
.  
.  
This is why the big bots have to take care of everything.  
_P-Please don't-_  
.  
.  
.  
Why's a weak little mini-con like you on our team anyway?  
_I-I'm not-_  
.  
.  
.  
I'm disappointed in you in Fixit  
_No..._  
.  
.  
.  
Hey buddy? Hey. Wake up little dude! You're havin' a nightmare!

                                      .   .   .  
Sideswipe had just gotten back from late-night patrol. Everything was quiet, and there were no Decepticons on the loose. His berth seemed extremely welcoming right about now. He vented and quietly slipped into the scrapyard, smiling at the familiar surroundings. It sure is quite, thought Sideswipe. He yawned and stretched his servos, getting ready to retire for the night, when he heard something. It sounded like... little whimpers. There were little whimpers of "no" and "please" coming from the command center. Fixit? Sideswipe crept over to the consoles, and was greeted to the sight of a little orange mini-con on the floor, surrounded with a few scattered files, and mumbling in his recharge. _What the scrap is Fixit doing? It's time to recharge!_ He thought, scooping the limp chassis up with his servos. He gently shook the little bot.  
"Hey buddy? Hey. Wake up little dude! You're havin' a nightmare!" 

Fixit woke up with a start. His faceplate was slick with coolant. It was a nightmare, just a nightmare, he vented in relief. Then he realized he wasn't on the command center floor. Instead he was being cradled by two shiny red servos.  
"Sorry for waking you up buddy, it's just you were having a nightmare, and I don't think the command center floor is the best place to sleep," Sideswipe whispers. Fixit mumbles a complaint and tries to get Sideswipe to put him down.  
"Oooh no little guy, you are heading straight to your berth, and recharging. It's not healthy to overwork yourself like this," Sideswipe holds Fixit gently, but firmly and starts to walk towards a spot behind the Alchemor command center.  
"Nooo, I d'wanna have more nightmares," Fixit whines, and once again fruitlessly tries to wriggle out of Sideswipe's servos. Sideswipe's optics soften as he realized why the little mini-con was doing this to himself.  
"Are you having those nightmares again? The ones where you keep getting called useless?" Fixit nods meekly and begins to sniffle. Sideswipe smiles and changes course to his own berth. He sits down, but doesn't put Fixit down yet.  
"Tonight, you can sleep with me," sooths Sideswipe.  
"I sometimes have nightmares too, you know," Fixit looks at Sideswipe in surprise.  
"R'lly?" Swallows Fixit.  
"Yeah, about the team leaving me behind, and I'm not fast enough to catch up," he replies, "but do you want to know what I do to prevent them?" Fixit nods. He doesn't want nightmares anymore. He just wants a good-night's recharge.  
"I find a reflective surface, look myself in the optics, and say 'It won't happen. It never will. It was just a nightmare' and I mean it. It helps a lot," Sideswipe wipes some coolant off Fixit's faceplate. He looked just like a sparkling.   
"Fixit, listen you aren't useless, you're the exact opposite really," Sideswipe smiles, "You're the only one who knows how to access the Alchemor Database, and you have technical know-how that we'd be scrapped without. Sure, you're gullible and you get your vocal tics, but that just makes you all the more... you, and when push comes to shove, you can definitely put up a fight," Fixit looked up at Sideswipe.  
"Does the team really think that?"  
"Yup, and anybody who says otherwise will have their aft kicked," Sideswipe said firmly. Fixit felt a weight lift off of his spark. It felt good to hear somebot say it.  
"Now let's recharge 'kay? I feel like I ran to the Pit and back," Sideswipe yawned, and lay down on his berth, quickly falling into recharge. Fixit curled up against his warm chassis, and fell asleep as well. There were no nightmares that night.

                                       .   .   .

 _Where's Sideswipe?_ Bumblebee wondered. It wasn't common for Sideswipe to oversleep, since his usual reason for tardiness was fooling around in the forest.  
"Hey Strongarm, have you seen Sideswipe?" Bumblebee asked the cadet.  
"No sir, but he's probably oversleeping," Strongarm replied. Bumblebee sighed, continuing his search. He saw a bulky green dinobot around the corner, bashing barrels into oblivion.  
"Hey Grimlock, have seen Sideswipe?"  
"Nope, sorry Bee," Bumblebee groaned. _Where is he?_ thought Bumblebee, _maybe Fixit knows_. He sauntered over to the command center.  
"Fixit! Fixit do you know-" he rounded the corner and realized the mini-con wasn't there. _Where the scrap are they?!_ Wondered Bumblebee. That was when he heard the sound of small pedesteps coming close.  
"Lieutenant Bumblebee, do you know where Sideswipe is?"  
"Yes, he promised to spar with us today," he was greeted to the sight of Jetstorm and Slipstream.  
"Sorry guys, I'm looking for him too," replied Bumblebee.  
"Oh, well did you check his berth?" Asked Jetstorm. Bumblebee stopped. His berth...his berth! _Why didn't I think of that?!_ Bumblebee put a hand on his faceplate and vented.  
"Thanks, I don't know why I didn't check there first, but, thanks," he made a beeline (ha) to Sideswipe's berth. _He's gonna get the patrols for the next five cycles after this,_ Bumblebee grumbled to himself. He was prepared to give Sideswipe a lecture, when he stopped. In front of his optics was Sideswipe, still deep in recharge, with Fixit snuggled up and curled up against his chassis. The lecture Bumblebee was prepared to give died on his audial sensors. Instead he settled on taking a picture with his optics and letting them sleep. They both probably deserve it anyways.


End file.
